


The Usual

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Boredom, M/M, Masturbation, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack makes good use of his alone time.





	

Jack was bored. Mac was busy at the Foundation, and wasn't sure when he'd be home. Jack decided to take a nap since he's gotten all his chores done around the apartment. He went to the bedroom, stripped, and lay down across the bed. As he lay there dozing, Jack started thinking about Mac, and what he would like to be doing to him at that moment. First, he would caress Mac all over as he teased him with light, feathery kissed all over his body. Then he would gently caress Mac's skin with just the tips of his fingers, all the while whispering sweet love words in his ear.

As Jack became more involved in his fantasy, he stroked his rock-hard cock to the thought of lapping at Mac's opening, and using two or three well-lubed fingers to open up his man's sweet hole. The thought of working his fingers in and out of Mac almost sent Jack over the edge, so he eased up a bit because he didn't want to come too soon. As he lay there, Jack began to explore his own body. He pinched his nipples and watched his cock jump. There was copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from the head so he licked a finger and spread it around the head and the shaft, making his cock jump even more.

He began gently rubbing his balls and reached down further to tease his own opening. It all finally proved to be too much for Jack to handle, so he started jacking his shaft faster and faster until he was covering his chest and belly with thick wads of cum. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, and then took a shower. He checked the bed to make sure he hadn't made a mess, then went to the kitchen to start dinner. Mac came home just as he was finishing cooking the meal. Mac kissed Jack hello, and the two ate their meal.

Later that night, the two men were in bed talking when Mac asked Jack what he'd done that day. Jack just smiled and said; “Nothing special, just the usual.....”

THE END


End file.
